


Phre$h Out The Runway?

by makahadoma



Category: Kill la Kill, ryuuzu
Genre: 69, Arguments, F/M, Fashion Show, Lingerie, Make up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makahadoma/pseuds/makahadoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A REVOCS fashion show takes place in the midst of another one of Ryuko and Uzu's breaks. Neither of them knew the other would be attending, but a turn of unexpected events leads them confront the problems of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phre$h Out The Runway?

**Author's Note:**

> SO sorry for no writing for ages so here's a super long one to make up for it. "Detention Day Afternoon Pt. 2" coming soon!

Uzu followed Houka into the ballroom of one of the Kiryuuin family’s many luxury hotels. The place was decorated like a jeweler’s dream, from the chandeliers to the large runway in the middle of the room were dripping in diamonds and crystals.

“Didn’t I say this was a black tie event?”

Uzu tugged at the collar of his button up, “Inumuta did you really think I owned something as prickish as a black tie?”

Houka spun on his heels and examined what his colleague was wearing. A slightly loose button up dress shirt, grey slacks, and a matching grey jacket draped over his arm.

“Close enough” He sighed, adjusting his glasses. “Let’s get to our seats”

REVOCS Head Creative Director, Iori Shirou, was debuting his Spring 2016 collection starting with their new lingerie collection. The theme? Diamonds. And lot’s of them.

Both Houka and Uzu were long time friends of the Kiryuuin family, having run in the same circles as kids. Houka had been close friends with Iori and long time boyfriend of Nonon Jakuzure whose family were partners with the Kiryuin Conglomerate and who was also a model for tonight’s show. Uzu on the other hand had, had a long on and off relationship with the boastful, highly energized, Ryuko Matoi, younger sister of the current Director.  

The only reason Houka even bothered to bring Uzu was quite simply because he was so damn tired of him being a lazy bastard during his break with Ryuko. And because he was told he could bring as many guests as he wanted.

Houka unbuttoned his tux jacket to sit more comfortably. They had been blessed with front row seats everyone A-lister in the fashion and entertainment industry would die for due to the haute couture history of the family brand and name.

-

Meanwhile backstage was chaos as usual fashion shows go. Iori was running around like a mad man trying to get everyone ready. Ryuko and Mako had volunteered to help and Ryuko for one was now regretting it.

Ryuko was helping a girl with her train as she felt someone bump into her.

“Hey watch it!” She yelled.

“Oh it’s just you, Matoi.” Omiko sneered like Ruko was an insect.

Omiko Hakodate was a tennis star turned model for REVOCS, it took her years of modeling to finally land a spot at REVOCS which for many people was what made you a real model if the Kiryuin’s wanted you. She was also Uzu’s ex girlfriend.

“What do you mean ‘just you’?”

“You think being the Director’s little sister means anything to me? You’re nothing, but a rude mannered, loud mouth, delinquent-”

“What are you trying to say?”

“You’re a disgrace to the Kiryuuin family and everyone knows it.” She said blodly and simply.

Ryuko squared up, with suns in her eyes she glared at the tall blonde.

“What’s a stick bitch like you doing tryin’ to start a fight?” She growled.

“I guarantee I pack as much of a punch as someone with a body like yours.” Hakodate scoffed.

“A body like mine eh? You think just because I’m not as starved or tall as you, you can beat me?” 

“What are you going to do? Grab a step ladder and punch me?”

“If that’s what you want” She smirked, rolling up her sleeve ready to sock the model in the face.

“RYUUUKOO!!”

“Augh!” Ryuko wheezed as Mako came flying in, landing on top of her. 

“Please don’t fight! We promised Lady Satsuki we’d help Iori and fighting would ruin everything! Please Ryuko! Ryuko?”

“Mmf! Hmph!”

“Ryuko!” Mako yelled, getting up off her.

“Sorry Ryuko I didn’t see you.” Mako apologized, helping Ryuko up and brushing her off. 

“Don’t worry Mankanshoku, it’s not your fault. No one could’ve seen any person who was the size of a thirteen year old.” Omiko laughed, further angering Ryuko.

“Heh, is that so?”

Ryuko felt a soft and warm hand on her arm before she could rip out Omiko’s hair extensions.

“Please Ryuko? No fights today, okay?” Mako whispered softly.

Ryuko couldn’t disappoint her best friend. She took a deep breath.

“No fights today.” Ryuko agreed. She huffed under her breath as she and Mako resumed trying to get the train onto the model’s underwear.

“Um… Miss Matoi?” The model asked, nervous about how angry the person who was currently pinning a giant train to her underwear. 

“Don’t worry you’re almost done, just one more pin…”

“Miss Matoi?”

“Hhuh, yeah? What’s wrong? You look like you ate some bad croquettes.”

“I… uh… I- I don’t think I can do this.” The model said, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

“Hah?! But you’re about to go on!”

“I-I know! But… but, I didn’t really want to do this in the first place now that I’m already here there’s nothing I can do about it! I don’t know what to do!” She cried, covering her face with her hands.

“Hey, hey, it’s gonna be okay alright? What is it? Like, a seven second walk? Just smile and try not to look at the crowd.” Ryuko said, comforting the girl.

The girl dabbed her tears away careful not to smudge the makeup. 

“I’m sorry, everyone must think I’m going to ruin the show,” She sniffled, “And I’m the finale too, oh god!”

“I don’t hate girls who force themselves to be stronger” Ryuko smiled, “C’mon let’s get the rest of this train on you, we’ve got a show to finish.”

“I don’t think I can-”

“How does it feel being around all these beautiful clothes and knowing you’ll never be able to do them justice? Tsk tsk, your older sister must be so embarrassed.” Omiko said, making her way to the front of the line of model’s waiting for their ten seconds of fame.

“You know fucking wha-”

“Omiko! You’re up next!”

“Right! Watch and learn”

Ryuko was fuming, she clenched her fists so tight her nails dug crescents into her palm.

“Mind if I borrow this!?” Ryuko asked the model

“Huh!?”

“Come with me”

Ryuko whipped through the crowd, pulling the confused model along with her.

-

The show had begun and it was just woman after woman wearing some of the most expensive fabric in the world from silks, to chiffon, to lace, to taffeta, and of course, each piece of lavish lingerie was decked out in jewels.  

“Heard your girl’s in the show?” Uzu smirked.

“Correct, and?” 

Before Uzu could say anything, there she was strutting down the catwalk clad in a bubble gum pink bikini style bra and matching panties. Black lace decorating the trim. She was layered in pearls and a pink sapphire encrusted headpiece resembling a conductor’s hat.

She winked at her blue haired boyfriend as she past the two men on her way down the cat walk. In turn he stood to give her a standing ovation.

“What were you saying?” Houka shouted over the applause and music.

“Nothin’ just so damn proud my boy has become a man!” Uzu shouted, shaking his friend by the shoulders. 

“Thank you… Sanageyama” He said as he fixed his glasses. 

“Of all people, to think you and Jakuzure would end up together- no, to think you’d end up with anyone is mind blowing” Uzu laughed, “Sure she isn’t, you know? I mean I always thought she was interested in Satsuki.”

“Do you really want to know how I know she loves men just as much as women?” Houka asked, arching his eyebrow at his friend.

“Damn you really are a dog, that’s my boy!” Uzu boasted, slapping him on the back of the shoulder.

“Enough about me, how are you and Matoi?”

Uzu sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Same old, same old. She wanted to go on another break so here we are.”

“And you haven’t spoken to her since?”

“Nope. Or at least she hasn’t made a move yet.”

“Maybe she’s waiting for you to make the move. If I’m right, this is probably the longest break you’ve two had since you started dating.”

Uzu shrugged not seeming to want to speak anymore about the topic and Houka caught on quickly to his body language.

“How unlike you guys. With you two it’s always bicker, compete, bicker, break up, laugh, make love, and get back together again.”

Uzu shoved his hands in his pocket, “Guess this time might really be it”

“Do you want to end it?”

“No, I mean, I don’t know, we’re basically broken up”

“That’s not what I asked”

Uzu sighed, “No, no I don’t want to end it”

“Then tell her that. Every time you two take a break she’s always the one to make the first move and come to you. She’s here tonight, maybe she’s waiting for you to make the move for once”.

Houka was right. Uzu didn’t want to end it. Yeah his relationship with Ryuko was rocky, but she was everything he had ever wanted.

He ran a hand through his hair, “I gotta find her” 

“Iori told me she’s working backstage tonight, your chances are higher if you go there”

“Shit, how will I get in?”

“Uzu”

“What?!”

“Uzu it’s-”

“I know it’s crazy just tell me how to get in dammit!”

“No, Uzu it’s- look!” Houka shouted, physically turning his friend’s head towards the stage.

If Houka’s hands weren’t still around his head, his jaw might have actually dropped. All eyes were glued to the spur of the moment model coming down the catwalk.

In probably the most elaborate outfit yet to be shown, she was stunning. Rubies, rubies everywhere. Gracing her stilettos, a gold chain stringed with them crossed around her waist, her bra was fully encrusted with rubies, yellow sapphires, and of course diamonds.

Her flushed face didn’t stop her strut from being fierce, who knew Ryuko Matoi had a little model in her.

She even did a little turn to showcase the magnificent train leading the crowd into another round of applause. When she got back to the back of the stage, pyrotechnic sparklers came up from the floors, lighting up the stage.

-

Ryuko was still high off her adrenaline as she made her way back stage, high fives all around as well as congrats and cheers. 

“You looked stunning! Miss Ryuko!”

“Was that planned?”

“What happened to the other model? Wasn’t she supposed to wear that?”

“Who cares! It looked great!”

“Thanks everyone” Ryuko smiled sheepishly at the growing crowd surrounding her.

“Ryuko.”

The crowd parted like the red sea. There stood the designer himself, Iori Shirou, arms crossed with a displeased look on his face. 

“Ahh… Hey! Iori! Nice night huh? Well heh, then I’m just gonna…”

“Not. So fast,” He said sternly, “I don’t appreciate people meddling with my models nor do I appreciate people rearranging strictly planned shows.” He tapped his fingers on his elbow.

Ryuko understood what she did was impulsive and if she wasn’t Satsuki’s younger sister she would have been thrown out.

Iori sighed, “But… You did great and you looked even better so I guess I can let it slide this one time.” He smiled

“Iori you’re the best!” Ryuko cheered, the others girl’s cheering along with her.

“That was amazing Miss Matoi! A finale I’ll never forget!” The model Ryuko was helping earlier, exclaimed.

“Come on girl’s it’s time for our group walk!” A staff member called.

“Well, shall we?” Iori asked, leading all the models out onto the stage.

The crowd was a frenzy, confetti canons went off, balloons fell from the sealing, it was an all out ball.

Iori gave his final bow, thanking everyone in the audience.

-

After that whole ordeal you’d think the madness was over, then you realize there’s the after party.

Pieces of lingerie after lingerie was carefully taken off and put away safely to make sure none of the expensive jewels fell off, or were lost which doubled the amount of time it took for the models to change for the after party.

Ryuko noticed the more experienced models were straight up stripping, not caring about being naked if front of strangers.

“Hey! Iori!” Ryuko called out, running towards him, “Thank god I found you, do you think there’s some place… y’know… more private for me to change?”

“Oh right, this might be a little weird for you,” Iori reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key, "This is to my private dressing room. Down that hall and to the left, third door, you can change there. Just leave the pieces on my desk.”

“Thank god! Iori I own ya one!”

Iori waved thanks for that was all he could do being pulled in a million different directions for photo ops and interviews.

Ryuko followed his directions precisely, down the hall and to the left, third door.

- 

* _knock knock_ *

“Occupied!” 

* _knock knock knock_ *

“Bathroom’s down the other hall!”

* _bang bang bang_ *

“Iori’s not here!”

* _BANG BANG BANG BANG_ *

“Really?”

Ryuko huffed, “Look buddy this is a private off- oof-!” Ryuko managed to get out as the man pressed his lips against hers, shoving her back against the desk. The heavy door swinging shut behind him.

Ryuko shoved the man back and slapped him across the face.

“Agh! Shit Ryuko…” The man groaned

“U…” Ryuko breathe, still reeling from the surprise visitor. “Uzu?!?! What the hell! I thought you were a pervert!”

“Surprised?”

“More like pissed, how the hell did an ape like you get in?”

“You forget that even though you hate me, I’m still a family friend right? Inumuta brought me.”

“How cute.”

“Yes you are” Uzu said lowly, mesmerized by Ryuko still wearing her lingerie.

“Don’t give me that shit” Ryuko spat

“Still mad?” 

‘What do you think?”

“Still mad” Uzu sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Ryuko ignored him and turned her back towards him, she wasn’t going to let him ruin this night, she could care less if he watched her change. Before Ryuko could even unlatch her bra Uzu had his arms around her, breathing in her scent.

“You really wanna get slapped again that badly?”

“Mmmm” Uzu moaned, his thumbs stroking her abdomen, lips working at her neck, “You haven’t told me to stop yet” He purred.

Ryuko’s cheeks turned light pink, she knew in his mind she wanted this… and he was half right. She didn’t hate Uzu, she was just tired of their relationship being nothing but sex and arguments and that was not the relationship she wanted.

She removed his arms from her and walked to the other side of the room to change.

Uzu knew that wasn’t the right approach, but once he saw her up close in those jewels he couldn’t hold back. 

“I’m sorry, that was a fuck up on my part I know that.”

Ryuko ignored him, removing the ruby encrusted gold chain from her waist and placing it on the end table.

“Ryuko I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said about wanting you to move out I was just-” He groaned, he was awful with words. A God in kendo matches, but a worm when it came to emotions and communication. “I was angry you would even question if I loved you so I… so I lost it okay?”

“Oh? And what makes you feel different now? Because I’m dressed like this? Because you’re afraid you’ll lose this? I’m not your damn sex toy Uzu!”

“No! I lost it okay! I said shit I didn’t mean, sometimes you just lose it!”

Ryuko stormed across the room towards Uzu, her train flowing behind her. “There you go again making the same old damn excuses! You wanna know why I questioned your feelings in the first place?” Ryuko said, shoving her finger in his face.

“Why then!?”

“This! This is why!”

Uzu’s face twisted in confusion, “Well what the hell is this!”

“This! All of this! Everything you just did is why! This is all we do this is what we’ve been doing for years! All we do is argue, sex, argue, sex! You only ever come to me when you want something you don’t love me! You just want someone to stick your dick in! I’m sick and tired of your shit Uzu Sanageyama!”

Silence fell upon the room. Uzu’s seen Ryuko angry, and Ryuko got angry a lot. He’s never seen her this kind of angry, it was a kind of mixture of sadness and anger.

“Is that what you really think?” 

“So what if I think it? You’re just gonna walk away again like you always do, only this time I won’t watch you go.”

Those words stung Uzu, the thought of losing Ryuko for good rattled him to the bone.

Uzu desperately grabbed Ryuko, pulling her against him. He held her tightly, probably too tight. 

“Please”

“Uzu this isn’t going to work”

“Please, just listen for a sec”

Ryuko didn’t hug him back, but she listened.

“I… I’m not good with this relationship stuff. I’m not good at talking things through, I’m probably not even a very good person”

“You’re not” Ryuko mumbled

“Heard that. And… this apology sucks”

“It really does”

“Heard that too” Uzu let out a light chuckle. “Ryuko, you’re the longest relationship I’ve ever had. Fights and everything no one’s ever stuck with me for this long” 

His voice trembled faintly and Ryuko froze. Uzu Sanageyama never trembled. Not in front of crowds, not during spars, fights, the list goes on. Uzu never trembled. 

Ryuko realized this was more than sex. 

“I’m sorry I don’t know what I have to do to believe it”  Uzu stiffened feeling Ryuko hug him back. 

“I know” 

“I love you”

Ryuko whipped her head up to face Uzu at those words. Those words he had never uttered before and she almost thought he never would. She gently held his face in her hands, and with the help of her heels she kissed him. Deeper and deeper the kiss became. 

She slid her hands down his shoulders to his chest, pulling him closer to her by his shirt. Uzu walked them back until her behind made contact with the desk. 

“Really? Here?” Ryuko asked, “Iori will kill us”

“Not if he doesn’t find out” Uzu kissed down her chest and her breasts, seeing the way the bejeweled padded bra pushed up her breasts like a feast for his eyes made his mouth almost water. 

“It isn’t a real argument if we don’t have sex after is that what you were gonna say?”

“Mhmm” Uzu moaned, his face buried in her breasts.

“Easy boy, at least let me take this off, Iori will die of a heart attack if anything happens to theses jewels.” She unlatched the bra, placing it on the desk and Uzu watched as she did so, pupils dilating wanting to see as much of her as possible.

Once she had the panties off Uzu couldn’t wait any longer, he had had the control of a saint all night and his true side was screaming to break free. He scooped up Ryuko and dropped her on a couch in the middle of the dressing room. 

He crawled on top of her taking her breasts in his hands, he alternated sucking one then the other. Ryuko held her index finger between her teeth, holding back her sounds of pleasure. 

Uzu made quick work of his own clothes throwing them on the floor without care. Ryuko sprung up, surprising him with a kiss, she pushed him down on his side of the couch. Ryuko kissed his chest, his abs, below his navel, then his…

“Fuck…” He breathed. 

Ryuko knew exactly what he liked. She kissed the tip of him, licking her way down the shaft, then sucking one of his nuts into her mouth. This last action drove him insane and she knew it. 

He moaned and became a panting mess. Ryuko smirked in victory as she pumped him.

“Fucking hell Ryuko” He said louder. He could feel himself already growing closer to cumming, he had to be quick. 

He stopped her pumping hand and yanked her towards him, crashing their lips, he lifted her on top of him. She guided him into her and lowered herself onto him. 

They both moaned out in bliss. Ryuko rode him to her heart’s content with Uzu moving his hips in time with hers losing all inhibition. Ryuko, unable to keep up with his pace, collapsed onto his chest trying to catch her breath as he continued to pump into her rigorously. 

“Ah.. ah… ah-! Fuck!” Ryuko cried as she came. Uzu was only a few steps behind, pulling out of her just in time, cumming onto the couch.

Both breathing heavily in a struggle to catch their breaths in the stuffy dressing room. 

“Why… what was that?”

"What?” Uzu breathed. Ryuko looked back at the cum dripping off Uzu’s still stiff cock. 

She turned around while still straddling him and licked the cum off him. 

“Christ Ryuko I can’t-”

“Just let me clean this up”

He decided to return the favor, licking the juices she presented in front of him.

-

Ryuko woke to Uzu’s soft smile, his thumb stroking her cheek softly, he had wrapped a thin throw around them. 

“Mm, what time is it?”

“About 11:24”

“How long was I out?”

“Only 20 minutes”

“Shit people are probably wondering where we are” Ryuko said, getting up and getting dressed.

“Nah, they’re getting drunk. Iori in particular.” Uzu laughed, following Ryuko in getting dressed.

-

They decided to skip the after party, heading back to their apartment which still had Ryuko’s belongings in it due to not fully moving out and she didn’t think she was going to anymore. As for the couch cushion they simply flipped it over to hide the evidence.

-

Uzu was slightly disappointed, he had wanted to wake up next to her, but it wasn’t like him to dwell on small things.

“Mornin’” He wrapped his arms around her waist as she sipped her coffee.

“Morning”

“Coffee? You haven’t had that in a while.”

“Want some?”

“Sure,”

Uzu tilted her chin up towards him, kissing her. He pulled away smiling, “Thanks” He said, sitting down on the sofa.

“I could’ve just made you some you know that right?”

“That tasted so much better”

Ryuko rolled her eyes, slumping down onto the plush sofa next to Uzu, snuggling up to his form.

"You know how you said our relationship was nothing but sex and arguments last night?"

Ryuko nodded, wondering why her boyfriend would bring up such a topic out of the blue.

"I was thinking, and you're right, but we also laugh a lot..."

"At stupid things"

"At very stupid things..." Uzu continued, "You're also the only person who hasn't given up on me" He smiled, stroking her bare thigh. 

"Where are you going with this?"

Uzu shrugged "Thanking you I guess" He smirked, twirling the ring box hidden in his other hand. 

_Soon_ , he thought to himself.

-

End.


End file.
